


罗生门

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: 本篇为绯色晴空的银魂同人《罗生门》联动作品





	1. 蜉蝣之仓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※注：本篇为《罗生门》衍生断章集

浮世绘·歌邪塔

脚步声渐渐清晰起来，激发心底深邃的恐惧。  
意志早已被摧毁殆净，现在即使是再小的刺激都能让牢笼中的男子崩溃发狂。  
银时轻轻拉开拉门，对着空旷的房间戏谑地吹了声口哨。  
蹑手蹑脚地走到屏风后面，果不其然看见一个黑影蜷缩在角落里。  
[真是个麻烦的孩子呢。]  
不顾对方的反抗与挣扎，银时径自拽起土方的胳膊把他拉到了屏风前面。  
屏风上都是血，近藤的血，冲田的血，松平的血，还有土方自己的血。用鲜血画成的浮世绘，讲述着被囚于高塔的公主的故事。  
[喂，怎么又哭了啊，很不象话呐。]  
银时温柔地吻着土方脸颊上的泪痕，手指轻缓地抬起土方尖削的下颚。  
“够了。”  
[全部都是骗人的……]  
“已经够了。”  
嘶哑绝望的声音。犹如野兽般的咆哮。  
壬生之狼在这一瞬间彻底爆发。  
土方就像一只出了柙的猛兽，与白夜叉狠命扭打在了一起。  
银时找了个空子，拉住土方袭过来的腿，把他拉翻在地狠狠地压住，凶残地反击。拿起边上的枕头压住他的脸，使劲地朝他身上打。  
壬生狼已经完全发了狂，不顾胸口裂开的旧伤，激烈地反抗着压制他的白夜叉，银时要花很大力气才能制住他。  
银时也完全没有手下留情。拳头如雨点般落在了壬生狼的小腹，一直到手指渗出了血丝银时才停止攻击。  
土方终于不再反抗，像尸体一样躺在地板上一动不动。

又来了。  
无边无际的黑色潮水。

全身都被牵制住动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着暗潮覆上自己的身体，带着让人腐烂的甜味。

无端绝望的甜腻馨香。

[公主被囚于高塔，夜夜与法师共舞。]  
歌舞缭乱到失了声，本没有浮世绘。  
被囚的不是美丽的公主，而是被魔王捕获的骑士。  
爱慕也许起源外表，憎恨确凿出于内心。  
去陷入永恒的劫难。

地狱的火焰筑起高塔。

处在黑色潮水中央。沉没。  
Till the end of the world.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
天狗噬日

四面八方传来士卒的嘶吼。  
牙齿已经咬出了血，没有退路，且，不可等待黎明。  
遍体鳞伤的丧家犬惟有疯狂地咆哮，做最后一搏。

男子的身影在烽火狼烟中若隐若现.。  
末世魔王现身。

土方倏地睁大了眼。

仿佛被世界抽离的错觉。

[卑劣的白天狗，终于获得了。吞食太阳的权利。]

伸手不见五指。无边无际的黑暗。以及。

贯穿胸口的利刃。  
血色山茶，大片大片地在胸前晕染。

愉悦的白夜叉。

[抓到你了。]

瞳孔飞速地旋转，游走整个世界，无比耀眼的白光,然后。  
消失。急速地下坠，在无尽的黑暗之中。

旧日恩怨，一笔勾销。  
TILL THE END OF THE WORLD.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
獠幸  
凶犬露出它的利齿，多半是为了自卫吧。

走过阴暗潮湿的街巷，银时静静地看着地上堆叠的腐尸，没有说话。  
现在的江户，已经变成了一个巨大的恐怖坟场。

[这就是你们，所要维护的东西么……？！]  
昔日的志村道场，如今业已成了名副其实的修罗炼狱。  
到处都散发出尸体腐败的臭味，还有那名为绝望的冰冷气息。

[放心吧，我不会放过你们的……真选组。]

[我一个都，不会放过。]

[今天开始，这里没有坂田银时，只有复活的白夜叉。]

地狱里复仇的獠犬，都会对敌人亮出染血的利齿。

獠幸之牙。

不要逼我，露出獠牙。  
OR YOU WILL REGRET.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
蝙蝠姬

原本死寂的地牢里陡然传来一阵阵剧烈的咳嗽声。  
土方看着手掌中的鲜血，就连思维也迟钝起来。

无比的疼痛与饥饿，到后来则是饥饿的感觉更甚。很快地牢里的老鼠就全消失了踪影，可饥饿仍在侵噬着土方的大脑。

两根肋骨断裂，肩膀被卸下又被安上，左手小指骨被钳子夹断……男人身上深浅不一的伤口都在冰冷的空气中疯狂叫嚣。  
贯穿胸膛的伤口一直都没有好，然而土方却始终没有看到死神的召唤。  
漫长的黑暗，漫长的暴力，漫长的饥饿。

只有饥饿被扩大了无数倍，使土方几乎濒临疯狂。  
湮没于无边无际的黑夜。

没有了昔日那些忙碌的小动物的声音，地牢里只剩下一片死寂。  
呼吸痛苦而急促，嘴边的血丝成了饥饿的催化剂。

黑暗中传来了微弱的振翅声。  
出现在土方面前的是一只小小的灰蝙蝠。  
男子的眼神忽然亮了起来。

土方朦朦胧胧地从梦中转醒，感到身上有个黑影压得他透不过气来。  
“啧。”黑暗中传来了男子对土方的醒来感到可惜的抱怨声。  
当切实感受到黑影的存在后，土方赶紧慌乱地挣扎起来。  
男子的力气大得惊人，惘顾土方的挣扎和反抗，将土方压在了稻草上，撕咬舔吻着土方的颈项，男子炽热的鼻息喷在土方的脖子上，令土方在惊慌之余挣扎得更加厉害，却不知道这种举动只会让男子更加兴奋。

恍惚之中，土方仿佛听见周围一浪高过一浪的颂佛声渐渐在脑际交汇，令人头痛欲裂。  
「诸事起于无端，然事出必有因。」  
「纵使身堕末道，皆为因果报应。」  
无数人的呼啸与叫喊。  
[把我的孩子还给我……]  
[我妻子她…还等着我呢。]  
[你把我爸爸怎么了？你说呀！]  
[就在这里停止吧，不要再杀人了。]  
[你们总有一天会遭报应的！会遭报应的！]  
[欠下这么多血债迟早要还的！要还的！]  
脑海中恐怖的哭诉与咆哮冲垮了最后的理智。

欲望过后银时站起身径自整理起衣冠，双眼不经意间扫了一下地面。  
地上散落着一堆小型野兽的毛皮和碎骨。

勿使灵魂迷失，勿使澈净死亡。  
We all should be blamed.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
烟草.梦魇

黑暗之中仿佛有了光。  
耳边的滴水声将土方的意识唤回了现实。  
已经记不清这是第几次昏厥。苏醒的一瞬间还有些恍惚，然后，首先映入眼帘的。  
仍旧是阴暗潮湿的地牢。 

体温烫得吓人，耳边也轰鸣声不断，土方集中不了精神，只想赶紧浇熄喉中的火焰。  
[好渴……] 

仿佛被世界抽离，然后在黑暗中重置。 

虚晃交错的映像。 

贯穿胸口的利刃，断裂的刀身，以及满目的鲜红。 

土方的心脏剧烈跳动了一下。 

[不要……]  
空无一人的道场。像蛇一样缠绕着身体的冰冷的双手。衣衫不整的白夜叉。  
连视线也浑浊起来的痛苦。  
血色山茶在胸前大片地晕染。  
短暂的昏迷，醒来后的眩晕。  
[烟在哪里……] 

好痛苦……不要记起来…… 

交缠的肢体，急促的呼吸，红白相间的锈迹。  
巨大的呼啸声在耳边轰鸣，将理智吞噬殆净。 

[给我……]  
[给我，烟……] 

呻吟声陡然尖利起来，响彻了整个地牢。 

银时赶到地牢时看到的就是这样一幕狂暴的景象。  
土方像疯了一样痛苦地大声嘶吼，激烈地反抗着前来压制他的士卒。 

“烟在这里。”  
银时不急不徐地走上前搂住狂暴中的土方，轻轻地把点燃的香烟凑到他唇边。 

土方像抓到救命稻草一样使劲地抽着烟，之后渐渐安静下来，在银时的怀里沉沉地睡去。  
于是土方错过了银时眼里一闪而过的冰冷。 

还有那，瞳孔里缺失的一环。  
凌乱的衣衫，扼住的呜咽，径自起身整理衣冠的白夜叉。 

遗忘在黑暗里的角落。  
Pass Through the Darkness.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
虚空  
士卒们彼此都战战兢兢的,因为他们的白夜叉大人午睡起来之后脾气就不太好。

与此同时，银时正在办公室烦闷地批阅着公文。  
[好不甘心呐，看到那家伙……]

[无论怎么折磨他，都没有开口求一下饶……]

[真想知道啊……将你彻底击溃的方法。]

[呐，总是装出一副无所畏惧的神情，你知道吗，没有人是无所畏惧的哦。]

[至少，人类对于虚空是如此……]

对虚无与未知感到恐怖是人类的本性。  
但鲜为人知的是，无尽的虚空能够激发出人的第二等本性。

[这一次，一定要你低下高傲的头颅……]

[要让你也尝一下，痛苦的滋味。]  
屋外只有夏蝉单调冗长的鸣声。午后的天气闷热得厉害，看来马上要下雨了呢。

用复仇的火焰笼罩黑暗。  
THE DARKNESS IS COMING.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
箱之中

[原本就无所谓黑暗，你双眼的光明已然转化为黑暗。]

已经不知道是第几天了，土方醒来时仍旧被无穷无尽的黑暗笼罩。身上的伤口也已经痛到麻木，所有感官都变得迟钝，在这间幽闭的黑屋里就连时间也变得滞缓起来。

就在这时，走廊上又传来了沉稳的脚步声。食物的香味随着愈发清晰的脚步飘来，土方摸索着将手伸到门旁的洞口，很快触碰到了一碗一碟。  
慢慢的吃着食物，土方百无聊赖地数着自己咀嚼的次数，然后感到脚步又要离去，接下来的又会是狰狞可怖的黑暗与寂静。  
绝望如同黑色的潮水，在一瞬间涌上了土方的全身。

银时正要如往常一样把前一日的剩菜端走，忽然又迟疑着停下了脚步。屋子里面……有一种沉闷的，连续的声音。银时愣了一下，终于意识到这是里面有人在用头撞墙。

[坚固的城堡，终于开始崩溃……]

银时的心情终于感到愉快起来。  
他等这一刻，已经等了整整三日。

在三日前，银时停止了对土方的所有施刑，将他关入了不辨天日的黑屋里，禁止一切人到屋子周围，每天由他亲自送饭，等的就是土方的缴械投降。

不过是七十二个不见天日，与世隔绝的小时而已，却足够摧毁一个人脆弱的心理防线。现在即使是再高傲再狂妄的人，都难以抵制对光线和声音的无比渴求。

[有时候,要摧毁一个人,就是这么简单。]

那不是一瞬间的光。

土方怔怔地盯着一片雪花的显示屏幕，不知道银时又想做什么，但他却没有移开目光的力气。

然后，就在画面开始的一瞬间，土方倏地睁大了双眼。  
[近藤……！]  
/行刑。/  
手起刀落。  
肃杀的风声，滴血的屏幕，滚落的头颅。  
最后是在市前示众的残肢。

土方觉得他要疯了。

带子倒了一下，很快又回到近藤斩首之前。  
[停下来，快停下……]  
[谁来……]

冰冷的双手悄无声息地缠上他的身体。

银时可以感到男子身躯的颤抖，声线的嘶哑，还有，用残存的理智压抑着的兴奋。  
土方没有反抗，也无法反抗。没有人会在被幽禁七十二小时后拒绝外部的光线和肢体间亲昵的碰触。

剧烈地颤抖着，土方死死抓着银时的衣襟，从声音开始崩溃。  
[银时……银时你杀了我，杀了我……]  
银时没有说话，只是加紧了对身下人的侵犯。

在足以湮没世界的黑暗中，只有两只野兽纠缠在一起。

诸神徘徊于人间地狱。  
TILL THE END OF THE WORLD.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
夜露

很久之后山崎会想起他年少时最爱读的书。

罗曼·罗兰曾在书中这样说道：有些人的生命像沉静的湖,有些像白云飘荡的天空,有些像丰腴富饶的平原,有些像断断续续的山峰。

很久之后山崎会想起他年少时最爱读的书，但不是现在。  
随着冲田之殁和近藤处刑，真选组早已不复存在。现在除了山崎和一小部分人还流亡在外苟延残喘之外，绝大多数真选组余党已经被白夜叉手下清除干净。  
最使人担心的，也许是那个被人称为“鬼之副长”的男人吧。  
自从土方被坂田银时抓住之后，关于土方在牢里所遭受的非人虐待的传闻就一直没停过。上个月山崎费尽心思送进牢去帮助土方逃跑的国际象棋也杳无音讯，毫无疑问，白夜叉早就识破了他的计划。  
就在几天前，街头巷尾开始传说土方十四郎得了重病，而昨天则正式传出了壬生狼在狱中病故的消息。

山崎无法想象他们的副长受到牢狱之灾的景象，进而感到这也许是个对大家都比较好的结局。

没有人敢想象过去意气风发的副长会在狱中变成什么样子，真选组的幸存者们对此噤若寒蝉。

接到土方的死讯时，山崎整整一夜没睡，却发现自己已经记不清晰那个人的脸。一切都仿若还是山崎初到真选组的那个夏夜，可那个人的音容笑貌却已化成了一种感觉写在夏夜晚风里面。

第二天每个人都穿上了丧服，在监狱旁抛下沾着露珠百合与白玫瑰，然后准备如同来时一样悄然无声地离开这里。

就在转过身的一瞬间，山崎忽然感到了异常。  
坂田银时这家伙真的会让他们的副长死去这么便宜么？  
正如坂田银时不信任他，山崎也不信任白夜叉坂田银时。

[那家伙的执念，决不会允许这种事发生。]

山崎对于白夜叉晦涩的执念，无法了解，却能理解。

有人下一辈子棋，就是为了追求得胜的那一刻。  
有可能白夜叉迄今为止都是在下一盘棋。  
而我们则是江户这块棋盘上的棋子。  
那副长呢？  
山崎忽然想明白了。

副长现在，恐怕还在与白夜叉无止境地纠缠下去吧。

献出生命，得到生命。  
Darkness is coming.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
逃.黑骑士

银时静静地凝视着桌上的橡木国际象棋。  
国王、王后与士兵，看似天衣无缝——前提是那枚黑骑士没被发现的话。

一张略显残破的逃亡地图此时安之若素地躺在桌上，旁边是丢了头颅的黑骑士。

山崎那小子还活着。而且居然想办法给他们在牢里饱受苦难的副长送来了新的讯号。事情真是越来越有趣了。

当卫士把象棋送给土方的时候，遍体鳞伤的男子正在疯狂寻觅老鼠的踪迹。  
土方怔怔地看着棋盘，猛地意识到山崎他们还活着，视线忽然模糊了。

虽然狠命地扼着自己的咽喉，呜咽声还是在不经意中泄露了出来。

逃。  
他唯一知道的就是要逃。  
越过层层的铁槛和看不见的枷锁，逃。  
无边无际的黑暗，仿佛在身后涨潮又退潮。  
只有巨大的轰鸣声在耳边回响。

[黑骑士放弃了，皇后的勋章。]

外面是断裂的颓垣和残破的肢体。  
[不行了……]  
头痛欲裂，隐忍的不安。  
亦或是一直不肯直视的真相。  
[不对。]  
不对，外面是光，是与地牢截然相反的彼方。  
[一切都……]

“抓住你了。”  
像蛇一样覆上双眼的手掌。  
冰冷的温度。  
银时浅吻着男子的耳郭轻声呢喃。  
“你要到哪里去？”

土方忽然间明白了。

滂沱的暴雨从头顶冲刷而下，慢慢浇熄身体中曾经沸腾的血液。  
止住了呜咽。

曾经名噪一时的黑骑士，也会在时代的血雨腥风中消失殆净罢。

世界在这一刻崩塌。  
TILL THE END OF THE WORLD.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
荒村夜话

又是连绵的阴雨呢。  
真是讨厌的天气。  
新八收起破旧的纸伞，径自走进废弃的神社里躲雨。

战争结束后第二年，银时忽然彻底失去了音讯。  
[不，应该说从更早的时候，坂田银时就已经从这个世界消失了，存活下来的只有向世界复仇的白夜叉。]  
然而，就在几天前，有人传说有幽灵在荒村中出没，新八闻讯便径自赶来了这里。

夜色渐渐凝重起来，雨声也变得微不可闻。  
然后，新八听见了身后若隐若现的异声。

越过神社里的层层走廊，声音愈发明显起来，无比恐惧的，仿若来自地狱底层的叫喊，绝望而模糊。

难言的恐怖。新八在拉门前站定。  
突如其来的闪电，将神社照得雪亮，映入新八瞳孔的是无比诡异迷幻的景象。

[只要，伸出手指，戳破纸窗……]

新八的好奇心占了上风，他小心翼翼地伸出手指，点上了纸面。  
那是怎样一幕人间地狱的景象。

横躺在白色和服上的壬生鬼，与纠缠不休的白夜叉。  
紊乱的喘息，低靡的呻吟，痛苦的咆哮。  
苍白的肌肤透着病态，沾上暗红的血，无比的蛊惑。

末日提前降临。

如此便化作烦恼之犬兮  
任棒打也不分离  
此等身姿兮可怖可惧

身体剧烈颤抖着，新八忍不住呜咽起来。  
血色山茶，大片大片地开在身后的屏风上。

诸神黄昏，百鬼夜行。  
WELCOME TO THE HELL.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
城堡.不要流血

很长一段时间桂都对周围的世界不满意。  
对世界不满的人往往都是缘于不满意自己。

世界令桂不满意是因为他总是可以碰到令他感到不满的事情。  
总有事情发生，或好或坏。

譬如现在，当桂走进电影院的时候，《七武士》刚好散场，而桂只得忍着不耐烦的心情去看一部所谓的意大利先锋电影。

[说明：本片讲述的事件和人物纯粹虚构，与个别事实没有任何联系。西班牙人名的选取，纯粹是为了音乐感，不涉及事件的时间和地理上的安排。]  
而按照桂的经验，电影会打出这种说明往往只能说明导演那被自己认为是脑瓜的东西对电影根本没有好好安排。

村庄。少女。谋杀。政治犯。二战。雇佣杀手。  
逃亡。时间。一注彩票。软体和贝壳。全剧终。

黑幕上简短的一行字：要宽恕，不要流血。

桂在中途睡着了好几次，最后才在检票员的提醒下浑浑噩噩地走出了电影院。  
他想不明白，女人为什么能够放下持续了几十年的仇恨。

仇恨令少女成了女人，仇恨令女人失去了孩子，仇恨令那位老姑娘漫长、漫长而又漫长地活下去。  
为什么要放弃仇恨？

桂这时想起了很早以前对另一个人说的话。  
[你知道吗，别人的时钟都在往前走，你的时钟却是静止的。]  
看着路边被巨石压着却仍努力抬起头的野草，桂觉得他好像明白了。

原来心底的希望从没被熄灭过，怒火张牙舞爪的时候却不动声色，准备着总有一天要融化仇恨的。  
一直支撑着她活下去的，其实是对少年杀手的爱吧。

不需要再换电池了，时钟早晚有一天一定会自己再度走起来的。

不论经过多少岁月，希望都只是在暗自等待抬头的那一天。恨是无法支撑一个人走过那样漫长的岁月的，能够做到这一点的只有爱。

要宽恕，不要流血。  
要宽恕，不要流血。

不知是谁带走了光，周围只剩下无尽的黑暗。

一转眼竟已回到遗失的国度。  
Till the day we meet again.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
日晷·磐石  
时光已足够,永恒太漫长。  
\--THE WORDS OF THE DEAD--

PART 1 桂  
以前有人对我说，你只是太优柔寡断，那时我听了就感到气愤。  
当我真正有时间来审视自己的时候，才发觉他说的一点不差。  
可笑的是，当我意识到的时候，却无法再做出改变。  
然后才发现过去那么久的时间原来都只是在原地踏步而已。  
但是，虽然也有懊悔的时候，更多的还是满足的时候。  
最糟糕的时代，最美好的时代。

如果再给我一次机会的话。  
有些是我们必须放弃的，有些则是活着决不能放弃的。  
譬如誓约。  
譬如梦想。  
\-------------------------------------------------

PART 2 近藤  
其实早就知道，事情本身往往很难变得更好。  
一直以来的努力，都是希望使事情不致变得更糟而已。  
阿年，其实我最放心不下的人是你。  
不要为了我一个人的死而愤怒，当我们离开道场时我就预料到了这一天。记住，是我选择了死亡，而不是死亡选择我。  
不要让地狱的火焰焚毁了你的心智。  
还有。  
一直以来，非常感谢。

我需要时间。  
我需要你。  
\-------------------------------------------------

PART 3 总悟  
不原谅他。  
对于那个辜负了姐姐的家伙，我绝对绝对不会原谅。  
无数次的袭击，我知道他不会反抗。  
可是，在最后的一瞬间，我才发现，我还是，不愿他痛苦。  
好笑的是这一次他的痛苦确是因为我。

不管别人怎么想，我都能够这么说：  
我没有遗憾的事，我不需要更多的时间。  
其实，他应该也是心里明白的罢。  
才不要原谅他。  
因为从来就没有恨过的缘故。  
\-------------------------------------------------

PART 4 高杉  
很早以前有人对我说：你知道吗，别人的时钟都在往前走，你的时钟却是静止的。  
他笑着问我：要不要我帮你换块电池？  
我没有回答他。

不久之后他死了，而他是我为数不多的曾经的挚友之一。

我不确定他是否知道，我的时钟之所以静止，是因为我思慕着别人的时钟。  
确切地说，我思慕着他的时钟。

我不确定他是否知道，但是回忆起那时他深邃的目光，想来他是知道的罢。  
就让时间都静止。  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
浮云苍狗

SIDE A 银时  
就在这一瞬间的眼神交错。

刚才银时只是顺应本能的呼唤，缓缓抬头向对面不可预知的彼方望去。

很久以后歌舞伎町不会再有胃口大得惊人的醋海带控包子头姑娘，不会再有为偶像疯狂痴迷的黑发眼镜少年，不会再有用炒鸡蛋做化学武器的武道少女，不会再有每天催房租的暴力老太婆，也不会再有执著于JUMP的懒散的白发武士。

很久以后的事情谁也不知道。  
在这最好的时间。

银时愣了一下，很快又开始思索草莓圣代和巧克力圣代的取舍问题，风吹动满载的树梢，花瓣扬扬洒洒地飘落下来。蔚蓝澄澈的天空上跑起了两只相互追逐的棉花糖做成的小狗，然后化成烟，消散掉，又聚起。  
浮云苍狗，日暖风和。

这是个，很久远的故事。  
发生在，一个光明的角落。  
\--------------------------------------------------

SIDE B 土方  
这是个，很久远的故事。  
发生在，一个光明的角落。

那时土方只是一如既往地在巡街，总悟照例在对街旁的建筑物随机进行射击训练，近藤和平常一样依旧不知所踪，山崎正在某处挥汗如雨地练羽毛球。天上除了白云还有天人的飞船，无比繁华而喧嚣的江户。  
浮云苍狗，日暖风和。

这是最好的时间。  
更早以前的事情只有风还记得。

更早以前江户没有对蛋黄酱极端热衷的流氓警察，没有喜欢用冲天炮来进行谋杀的不良少年，没有经常被人误认为猩猩的跟踪癖局长，没有常常不误正业跑去打羽毛球的糟糕监察，没有高度被害妄想的耍帅墨镜老爹，甚至没有江户本身。

仿佛是想顺应本能的呼唤，土方缓缓抬头向对面不可预知的彼方望去。

就在这一瞬间的眼神交错。  
This is the last story.

FIN


	2. 怀里音

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※注：本篇为《罗生门》前传

怀里音.壹幕.地狱变

 

时值师走。

是夜丑时三刻。

——真选组屯所——

火蔓延起来，可以说是一点征兆也没有的。

 

冲田和近藤都是被外面的火光和刺耳的嘈杂声惊醒的，可是土方没有。直到刚才他都在批阅公文，中间没有间断。正因如此，他才清楚地见证了整个事件的发展。

也正因为如此，才越发觉得蹊跷。

火势的蔓延可以说是一点征兆也没有的，当土方回过神来的时候，真选组已然笼罩在了一片火海之中。

 

“不要慌！赶快打水来！”土方声嘶力竭的大吼仍无济于事，组里此时早已乱成了一团。

突如其来的冲击往往使人产生错觉，土方甚至觉得昔日熟悉的屯所被黑夜放大了好几倍。

 

“这火是怎么回事？”

“竟然灭不掉！？”

队士里有人大喊起来。

 

土方仔细一看，才发觉这火势虽然大，但火中的建筑却全然没有被烧毁的迹象。

樱花映着冲天火光在大风中颤动，失了声音。

 

没有人知道那女子是谁。

当土方注意到的时候，女子正在浴火的屋顶翩然起舞。

巫女有着绝世容颜。

 

女子白色的上衣已经被火光染成了金色，火红裤裙在青瓦上划出一步又一步诡异的弧度。零星的火点伴着飞扬的落樱，满目绚烂到疯狂。

 

土方正要赶上前去，却突然停下了脚步。

有什么在黑暗中蠢蠢欲动。

 

就是这一瞬间的迟疑。

 

女子已然换了一副面容。苍老的嗓音穿透疾风，颤抖着刺破黑暗中的苍穹。

[火烧啊，蔓延到屋子啊……]

 

一朵朵金色的扶桑花在黑夜中绽放，满头白发的巫女仍在屋顶上蹒跚起舞。

[此世即我世，如月圆无缺——]

 

[幻真幻假世，地动山摇时——]

 

所有的樱花瓣都飘落了枝头，随着风绕黑夜舞动起来。

巫女的叫声陡然凄厉起来。

[火烧啊，蔓延到屋子啊——]

 

[火烧啊，蔓延到屋子啊——]

 

疏忽一瞬。

 

就如同一场梦一样，真选组又沉入了一如既往的黑暗之中。

焰火尽褪，徒留余烬。

 

“这是，极不好的……”有队士迟疑着喃喃自语。

“凶兆。”冲田脸色也不好，没看一眼土方就径自回了房间。

 

土方望着在屋前静静伫立的近藤，忽然也感到有些不知所措，便又转身回去继续批公文，只可惜怎么也无法集中思想，只得草草搁笔。

 

地狱的火焰终照亮黑暗。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

怀里音.贰幕.蜻蛉扇

 

弥生的杨柳穿透了风，多少旧友在路上相逢。

 

三叶来的时候土方刚好处理掉手头上的事务。

 

当土方换好便装准备出门的时候，三叶已经在屯所大门前站着等了一些时候。

 

时值弥生，正午的阳光和暖明亮，将女子的瞳孔映得璀璨。

三叶穿了一件水红色嵌着枫叶纹花的和服，脸上挂着土方熟悉的温暖笑容。

土方只觉得头顶上的阳光亮得耀眼，连眼前三叶的身影都显得模糊起来。

 

再坚硬的寒冰都已化成了春水，汇入小河流向未知的彼方。

和三叶并肩在河边散步的情形让土方不禁产生回到过去的错觉。

 

那时还只是少男少女。

 

破旧的酒馆中隐隐投来昏暗的光线，却盖不住相碰的酒杯和畅快的笑声。

少年握着酒杯，忽然也觉得陶然而恍惚，不经意中径自喃喃出声。

 

四处追寻的花儿，在何处绽放？

是那些不起眼的红铃兰吗？

 

一只温热柔软的手握住了少年的酒杯，少女带了一点年少特有的鼻音非常自然地接下去哼唱：

朝阳在我的袖上，投下隐隐晕光，

明日人儿是否依然眼前？

 

那是少年第一次认真看少女。浅褐色的短发上闪着光晕，琉璃色的眸子里漾起湖水，有些俏皮地歪着头，一笑就露出洁白整齐的牙齿。

少年忽然觉得有些头晕。

 

“总悟他……还好吗？”河畔的微风吹动了三叶的发梢，土方甚至从中看出了淡淡的光晕。

“还是……老样子。”

“是这样。”

长久的无语。

和暖的阳光照在身上，土方感到了梦一般的恍惚。

 

隔阂究竟是从什么时候开始的呢。

注意到的时候，已经再回不去从前。

 

土方忽然发现，少女那时的微笑，已经好久没有看到。

其实早就明白，最懂自己的人一直都在自己身边，只可惜自己不是一个聪明的人。

那个时候，有很多事都想不明白，等全都想明白的时候，却已经太晚。

 

[你是否也像我，动摇过一遍又一遍。]

 

土方回过神来，发现不知不觉已经走回了屯所。

 

三叶就静静地背对着他站在柳树前。

默默转身。

鞠躬。

“一直以来，承蒙照顾。”

 

哪里来的风从眼前刮过，再睁开眼时只剩下波光粼粼的水面倒映着杨柳随风摇曳的倩影。

 

土方只觉得头隐隐作痛，脑海里依稀记得今天是三叶逝世一周年的祭日。

 

伊人来无影，伊人去无踪。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

怀里音.叁幕.鹰面蛾

 

所有的飞鸟都中了魔法，看不见白鸽飞过教堂大钟。

 

土方出来值勤的时候，天突然猛得阴沉了下来。

困惑地抬起头，只看见天上黑压压的一片。

都是飞蛾，好像一对对的眼睛。

狰狞而可怖。

 

“是攘夷志士，桂小太郎！”

“快抓住他！”

 

土方看见某个熟悉的长发身影，马上条件反射般拔刀追了出去。

却没有注意身后一阵阵若隐若现的灰雾。

 

不知从什么时候开始，除了土方自己的脚步声外，其他声音都悄然溶解在了冰冷的空气中。

土方回过神来，发现自己已经迷了路。

 

面前是一条很宽的河流，对岸隔着雾隐约可以看见一个陈旧的能剧舞台，维持着两岸联系的只有一座年代久远的浮桥。

土方想走过桥去，却发现双腿像灌了铅一样迈不开步。

 

刚才还是静止的能剧舞台现在却已开始了动作。

土方倏地睁大了眼睛。

“桂！？”

 

雾好像更大了，不知哪里飞来了几只鹰面蛾绕着能剧舞台翩翩起舞。

舞台上的故事也揭开了序幕。

 

一开始是桂出现在舞台上，背景上是大片大片的原野，后面是一群戴着面具的黑衣人，好像扮演的是追兵的角色。

接着是几个衣着华丽的贵族出现在舞台上，在他们的吟唱扇舞中，本来丰茂富饶的原野迅速凋敝，隐约可以看见皑皑白骨从泥土中爬出来纵身起舞。

配着刀的武士们也出现了，他们在贵族命令下拔刀一次次地砍下骷髅，就在白骨节节败退之际，从舞台的右侧蹿出一只浑身冒火的大黑狗，扑上武士身躯狠命撕咬起来。

贵族们见状有条不紊地鼓起了掌，然后舞台左侧出现了一只硕大的雉鸡，和黑狗缠斗在一起。这时桂已经被逼到了舞台的中央。突然，舞台上跑出了一位剪童花头的小女孩，拍着花皮球跑向了舞台中央，就在桂轻轻接住皮球的一瞬间，无数飞鸟展开翅膀从舞台上一跃而起。

 

千只鸟越过水上浮桥，遮蔽了苍穹。

要下雨了。

 

雾从哪里来。

没有浮桥也没有舞榭。

 

土方回过神来，自己还在刚才的街巷，桂已经跑得无影无踪，前去追捕的队士们也全失去了音讯。

天上已经布满了乌云，夹杂着沉闷的雷声笼罩着江户。

 

未知的不安涌上了土方的心头。

 

凡事皆有定时。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

怀里音.肆幕.想之川

一日充实可以安眠，一生充实可以无憾。

 

白色的雾气蔓延开来，让人睁不开眼睛。

也许这一切只不过是场梦而已……

 

徒步走在荒芜的原野，耳边传来雀鸟微弱的鸣啾。

面前走来了一位形容枯槁的村妇，背上背着一个婴儿，头发竟然是白色的。

婴儿特殊的发色使土方不禁联想到那个熟悉而又疏离的男子。

 

村妇走的很急，背后的孩子则正在安稳地睡着。

就在妇人走到大路上时，忽然迎面驶来了一辆牛车。

村妇被疾驰的牛车无情地碾压了过去，孩子也掉到了地上。

 

不一会，从妇人走来的方向追来了一群黑衣忍者。

在确认村妇已死后，忍者们又把注意力放在了婴儿身上。

 

隔着浓雾，土方可以依稀看见一双黑色的手扼上了婴儿柔软的咽喉。

也许应该上去阻止吧，可土方奇怪自己心里竟丝毫没有这样的想法。

只是想静静地观看谋杀发生。

 

婴儿迅速化为了白骨，忍者们也随之通通沉入了地下。

就在土方觉得这一切已经结束时，婴儿的骷髅忽然咧开了一丝诡异的微笑。

 

土方一睁开眼，发现自己正站在桥上。

两旁都是直插云霄的摩天大楼，下面躁动的人群就如同一只只愚笨的蚂蚁。

天阴沉沉的，好像蒙了灰的白色画布。

 

直升机在空中撒着传单，到处是扩音喇叭喧闹的叫喊。

土方接过从天而降的传单，触目惊心的白纸黑字。

 

[要犯——近藤勋]

 

[将由明日午时斩首示众。]

 

白色的雾气蔓延开来，让人睁不开眼睛。

土方混混沉沉的，总觉得有人在看他。

 

有着血色瞳孔的白发男子就站在大雾的彼方。

雾一样的白夜叉。

亦或者本来就是雾吧。

 

白夜叉只是站在雾中静静地看着他。

就好像已经这样度过了很长时间。

 

[他究竟是在想什么呢？]

 

到头来还是……

很多次白夜叉在土方面前转过身，悄然消失在茫茫大雾中。

 

在故事的最后土方独自在黑暗中醒来，神无月的天凉露水。

请将我的名字归还于我。

 

可能过去了许多岁月，睡梦里出现了什么，他再也记不清。

 

一切都为了通往圣堂的路。

 

FIN


	3. 伏钵.鸢之早散

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※注：本篇为《怀里音》番外

SIDE A 土方

这一定也是梦吧。

 

男人望着庭院外的茫茫白雾，朦朦胧胧地想。

[那是岚烟。]

[我们现在是在深山中哦。]

这是和他在一起的，那个叫坂田银时的男子告诉他的。

 

这些应该全部是梦。

他记得自己是个警察，警察就应该待在警察局的办公室里不是么？

他记得自己的手是用来握刀的，可现在连碗都端不起来，银时说那是腕骨被踩断过的缘故。

他记得自己在狼烟四起的战场上被那个叫做坂田银时的男子用长刀贯穿了胸口，可是现在他却和杀他的人一起活着。

 

“这一切其实全部都是梦吧？”

 

每次他这么问的时候，银时不回答他，却像孩子一样快乐地笑起来。

有的梦里，则感到很安静。

 

他不记得自己的名字。

在梦里，他记不得自己的名字。

 

他记得他曾做过许多梦。在梦里，看着昔日的江户变成人间地狱。

 

这一定也是梦吧。

只可惜这一次男人再也没有醒过来。

 

请将我的名字归还于我。

When the World Is Young.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

SIDE B 银时

幻真幻假世，从此不相关。

 

银时很小的时候就听过伏钵山的传说。

受到诅咒的公主削发为尼，在泥土中埋下的化缘钵变成了雾气缭绕的伏钵山。也有人说看到公主穿上羽衣化身为鸢飞向了天际。由于年代过于久远的关系，传说的源头已经不可考证。

 

银时还记得那时年幼的自己总是久久地透过雾气凝望着山峦，然后幻想着在山的另一边谁和谁的喜怒哀乐。

 

土方吃了药，已经沉沉地睡着了。

听着身边均匀的呼吸，银时忽然感到愉悦起来。

就算身体里那头白色的野兽还在蠢蠢欲动也无所谓。

就算把曾经珍惜的保护的一切都颠覆摧毁也无所谓。

就算世界在这一刻崩塌怠净人类彻底消失也无所谓。

 

地狱獠犬的复仇无人能阻。

从开始，到最后。

 

我啊，终于看到你崩溃的样子了呢。

那种从身体里感到满足的感觉，你能体会么？

不管怎样。

 

陪我到地老天荒。

\--TILL THE END OF THE WORLD--


End file.
